A wireless access point may be any device that allows a Wi-Fi compliant device (e.g., a laptop, a tablet, a television, or a smart phone) to connect to a wide area network (WAN) (e.g., the Internet) via a local area network (LAN). A LAN may be a network that connects one or more Wi-Fi compliant devices together over relatively small distances, such as within a single building (e.g., an in-home network) or within a group of buildings (e.g., an office complex). A Wi-Fi compliant device may be any device that operates based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards. IEEE 802.11 standards are a set of media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specifications for implementing a wireless LAN.